


Duet

by McKayRulez



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Musicians, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: With Vanya and her violin and Allison with her voice, their duet was perfection.





	Duet

Vanya moved over the violin strings with grace and precision, as the air around them flowed with energy and crackled with static and lightning. 

Allison sang beautifully. Her voice, her true instrument. It was beautiful to listen too. 

The duo could take down anything in their way with their duet. Everything Allison wished became reality and Vanya enriched it in tune. 

It was an empowering feeling, and Vanya loved it. 

It didn’t matter whether they were out defeating the world outside, or inside laying together on bed. Wherever they went together, they were perfection. She knew it in her soul.

-

Vanya closed her eyes as she felt the energy in every little sound around them. The ruffle of smooth silk sheets under their bare bodies. The creak of the bed each time Allison moved over her as they made love. The sound of her laboured hot breath that warmed her body to the touch. 

At some point, Allison maneuvered down to her knees and pressed kisses up Vanya’s stomach. She whispered promises and truths onto her skin. 

Vanya reached down and ran a hand through her hair and after a moment of petting her and relishing the feeling, she opened her eyes. 

Allison tilted her head and leaned into the touch. She looked up at her. 

“I love you.” Vanya admitted out loud, feeling the power in her words. 

Allison’s voice was breathless and just above a whisper, but just as powerful. 

“I heard a rumor that we will be together forever.”


End file.
